1. Field of the Invention. The present invention relates generally to eyeglasses and more particularly to an ornamental device that is designed to be movably mounted to one or both of the glass members of a pair of eyeglasses by means of one or more magnetic members.
2. Description of the Prior Art. As is well known in the art eyeglasses, there are many varied shapes and designs that contribute to the aesthetics of spectacles. Accordingly, when the rim members of such spectacles that hold the glass pieces are combined with different configurations of nose and temple pieces together with the hinge members, many unique overall eyeglass designs can be provided. Thus, glasses is readily provided with a large selection of designer eyeglasses to choose from.
However, it will be seen that with the present invention a more personalized arrangement of the glasses is now possible, whereby selective ornaments may be attached to the glass pieces and readily moved to any position thereon as desired.
In this respect, ornamental attachments have been tried but have met with little acceptance. This has been due to the limited positioning capabilities, as well as to the added cost of securing the ornamental object to the glass pieces. As an example of a fixed ornamental piece, there is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,896 to Michael A. Kaplan a spectacle having an ornament affixed to one of the glass pieces. The ornamentation is provided by an ornament to which is attached a threaded stem member that constitutes a screw. A connecting member is provided that forms a screw for attaching to the threaded stem member of the ornament. The glass member of the eyeglasses includes a through hole having an enlarged end portion. To mount the ornamentation the stem member is positioned within the through hole from the front of the glass member with the ornament being positioned on the outer side thereof. A nut member is screwed to the free end of the stem so as to be received within the enlarged recess end portion of the hole. Thus, the ornamentation is fixed in a permanent location and can not be relocated to a different position on the glass piece.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,235 to Larry A. Spitzberg, there is disclosed a bioptic periscope affixed to the glass piece wherein the glass piece includes a through hole to secure the device to the glass.